Rinse
by Skinners
Summary: She needs to rinse the feelings she has for him away. LK


This is my first BSG fic so please be kind. I wrote this to be a stand alone but if I get enough feedback I may continue it. Its very short. No Flames please. Let me know if you want me to continue or leave as is. Do not copy my story to other sites.

This came to me after watching Colonial Day. This song just seemed perfect for it.

I do not own Battlestar Galactica or the song.

Rinse

she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way

how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the  
arms of a man

and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
what could be worse that leaving something behind  
and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
it's loneliness she finds ...  
if only he was mine

she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight

she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him

She couldn't believe he just let her go like that. One minute she was enjoying pure bliss in his arms and the next she was in the annoying doctor's arms. She just didn't understand him. He had wanted to dance with her; she had seen the look he gave her when he had walked up to her at the bar. Oh and Gods was it ever a look. He had been shocked into silence when he had first seen her in that blue dress, and that was exactly what she had been going for. He had all but called her dirty earlier when he commented about her uniform needing to be washed. She sure showed him.

She knew she shouldn't think of Lee the way she had been lately. He was her best friend after all. Maybe that was why it felt so good to be around him; because he was already a friend and he knew everything about her and was still her friend after all of her shortcomings.

That still didn't justify her dreaming about being more than friends. And that's just what it was, a dream. She would never risk messing with their friendship by putting the strain of deeper feelings into the mix. It just wasn't the right time, she need to keep her thoughts grounded during the war. They never know when the Cylons may show up again and she had to be ready both physically and mentally. Besides, it was against the fraternization rules.

Her thoughts kept up their rampant run around in her mind as she made it to her locker. She stopped short when she walked in the room and saw Lee sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"Hey." It was all she could think of to say as she made it over to her locker and opened it.

The fact that the buttons of his uniform were undone and that he was sitting facing her locker didn't go unnoticed, all she had to do is take one step toward him and she would be standing between his legs. It had been hard enough earlier that day to keep her back turned and not sneak a peak at him as he had gotten out of the shower and was walking around in nothing but a towel.

It wasn't as if she had never seen him in a towel before, that wasn't the issue, it was just the fact that she had started to notice him as a man instead of a friend. A very good looking one at that.

The look on his face was thoughtful as he watched her take her earrings off and set them in her locker before she reached down to take her shoes off. "Whoever made high heels had to be a man. My feet are killing me." She straightened and looked over at him and tried to ignore the fact that his eyes changed from thoughtful to intense. She also tried to ignore how close he was, close enough to feel his body heat in the coldness of the room.

She bent down and picked up her shoes and turned to put them in her locker. She started when she felt him grab her hand, and she turned to look at him. "You looked beautiful tonight." He looked up at her face and then down at their clasped hands.

_Oh no, no, no, why is he touching me? He's not supposed to be reacting this way. It's not our way._ There is a system, I flirt, he flirts back. He pisses me off, I piss him off. He flirts too make up, I flirt back. That's it. It never goes beyond the casual flirting. That's why she did it, he was safe to flirt with because he never took it to heart and never acted on it. It was Lee for goodness sakes. Safe and predictable Lee.

Well, he wasn't being predictable right now. "Thank you. Don't get used to it though; it will probably never happen again." Sarcasm, her best defense.

"I never told you how relieved and happy I was when I saw you working under that Viper the day I came to the Galactica." He was still intently staring at their hands as if he was afraid to see her reaction to his words.

"Everything happened so fast after that day, nobody had time to think about anything. We all just reacted. Besides, you didn't have to say anything. I knew anyway." That finally got him to look up at her and straight into her eyes. She could look into those blue orbs all day if he let her. _Look away Kara, don't get sucked into those beautiful blue eyes._

Her mind didn't listen to her and she found herself locked in place by his gaze. Suddenly he stood up and she found herself taking and involuntary step back. What she wanted to do was step forward and into his arms, but for once it seemed, her mind won over her heart. As if reading her thoughts though, Lee was the one who took a step forward.

"You really are something you know that? We hardly talked for years but somehow you still know what I'm thinking."

She wish she knew what was running thru his mind right now. She needs to get a hold of the situation and fast. "Yeah well, there's not a whole lot up there to figure out." She takes her free hand and taps on his forehead with her finger. "It's mostly filled with air, hot air to be exact."

She watched as a grin broke out on his face. He finally let go of her hand, and began to move away, much to Kara's relief and dismay. But before she could react he had her pinned up against the locker and his lips where on hers. He was timid at first, like he was waiting to see if she was going to push him away or maybe punch him. When she did neither he began to deepen the kiss.

She felt his hands move to either side of her face and one of his thumbs began stroking her cheek. She was to surprised at first to move, but once the shock wore off she found herself enjoying the kiss thoroughly. When she felt his tongue glide across her lips trying to gain access into her mouth she was too far gone to stop. She knew in her mind that she should stop but her body wouldn't react to her, it only reacted to him and his touch. _Why did he have to be a good kisser?_

When she felt his hands move from her face to encircle her waist she suddenly felt her mind snap back on. Slowly she brought her hands up to his shoulders and gently pushed. It didn't take much for him to get the hint. He stopped kissing her and looks at her "I can't" she barely whispers out. He stands there a few seconds as if deciding if he had actually hear her correctly before letting his arms drop to his sides and stepping back.

The all mighty Apollo had lost his control and he knew it. In all the years she knew Lee, he has never done anything against regulations, until now. Fraternization was certainly against regulations, but that wasn't why she had stopped him. She could care less about most of the rules. Hell, that's why she spent so much time in the brig. Lords know she cares about Lee, more than she should, more that he knows. And that's the way it was going to stay, with him not knowing.

"I'm sorry Lee, I can't do this." was all she could get out. She felt the tears at the back of her eyes and she refused to let see her cry. She turned quickly, grabbed a pair of sweat pants and her tank tops before bolting for the showers. All the while hopping she had hidden the anguish along with the few tears she wasn't strong enough to stop.

She didn't know that he had seen the almighty Starbuck cry.


End file.
